U Got it Bad
by Princess Ruby
Summary: (revised) a TRORY, Rory and Tristan are forced to be partners on a very unique field trip. Set after the summer after the season finale. Warning: the rating could change in future chapters.
1. Return to Chilton

Author: *~ Princess Ruby ~* (the original)

Title: U Got it Bad

Pairing: Rory and Tristan (you always want what you can't have especially now that Chad's gone =(… )

Rating: PG – for now….

Summary: A TRORY, Rory and Tristan are forced to be partners for very unique field trip. Expect many twists and turns … and a lot of chapters….

Spoilers: Anything up to the season finale.

Disclaimer: I am but a lowly, canadian student, I have no money for you….. I, in no way, shape or form, own any characters etc. affiliated with the show Gilmore Girls (although sometimes I wish I owned Tristan hehe) ; I simply enjoy writing about them…. 

Note: I do **not** religiously watch Gilmore Girls, I haven't seen all the episodes and frankly I always thought that Dean and Rory made a good couple but after reading all the Trorys, I was driven over to the dark side and was inspired to write this piece. All Tristan's inner turmoil is really appealing and I'd like to think that he really is a good person inside. I love a good angst story but this time I think I'm headed to more of a sappy romance…… hope u like it and feedback is appreciated…. the_princess_ruby@hotmail.com

****

Chapter One

*Rory*

Rory sat in Luke's diner, deep in thought, while sipping an extra-large cup of coffee. It had taken a lot of pleading on her part to get it and she planned to make it last as long as she could. It was the last week of summer, and Rory was dreading having to go back to Chilton. Just when things started to look up and she had actually started to make semi-friends, everything had been ruined. Tristan had told Paris that Rory was going on a date with him, which she never ever would, and then Paris took it upon herself to dash all Rory's hopes of being the music writer of the Chilton newspaper.

She remembered that last day at Chilton so clearly -- how Tristan had taken her books, refusing to give them back until she went to the concert with him. But when she saw Dean standing outside, waiting for her, all thoughts flew out of her head. She remembered telling Dean that she hated Tristan and that she loved him. That was a moment of pure ecstasy but it had faded fast. After just three weeks of being back together, she and Dean had mutually decided to break up on and remain friends. The rest of her summer had been pretty uneventful, but she'd rather spend an eternity in a rut than having to face the Chilton crowd again. 

~*~ The next day ~*~

Rory warily approached the front doors of Chilton, wanting so much to just run away. She found her locker and proceeded to place her new binders in. Her schedule said that her first class was with none other than Mr. Medina. After her mother had turned down his proposal, every time he saw Rory he was really mean, bitchy even, taking out his frustration on her. 

She entered the class to find that both Paris and Tristan had already taken seats. Neither made any move to even acknowledge her presence. Letting out a small sigh, Rory choose a seat in the second row, in front of both of them and got out her books. 

*Tristan*

__

When you feel it in your body 

You found somebody

Who makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew

Without even looking up, Tristan knew _she_ had entered the room. After witnessing Dean and her consuming each other in front of Chilton on the last day of school, he had fallen into a trance-like state. The coldness had overwhelmed him and plunged him into nothingness. And that's just what he had done the whole summer – nothing. He turned down all invitations to go out with his friends, all not-so-subtle invitations from girls looking for a good time. 

__

Said you act like you're ready 

But you don't really know 

And everything in your past - you wanna let it go 

It had taken a while for Tristan to realize that he had fallen in love with Rory. The constant pestering and teasing had only begun because he didn't know how to act around her. She was different from all the girls he had dated, she had fire and was not fazed by the fact that he was rich and handsome. Every time he had tried to change, to be nice to her, one look would sent him spiralling and the only way he knew how to deal with the feeling was to tease her, push her away. But it had gone too far. Agitated, he ran his fingers through his tousled blond hair. * I just wish we could start over * 

It was too late for that though. The last day before summer vacation was still etched in his mind. The day Rory had said that she hated him, the day his heart had broken, falling in pieces onto the rough cement of Chilton. Surprisingly, just the memory of that day could still cause his eyes to water over and his throat to constrict. Having to see her in school everyday was going to be hell.

"Ok, class. Welcome back to another wonderful year at Chilton."

The class groaned.

"Come on, its not that bad. Lucky for you all, you get to start the year with a great experience. As part of the course, we are going to take a week-long field trip to Death Valley, California. I will assign you each a partner then put you into groups of four, two guys, two girls. You will be required to find your way from point A to point B during the course of the week, surviving only with the essentials you are given. It is a great opportunity for you to build your trust and teamwork skills."

"There is no way I am spending a week in the desert" Louise whispered to Madeline.

Upon hearing this comment Mr. Medina added, "This trip is a mandatory part of the course and you will not be able to pass the course without participating."

* Just great * thought Rory. * A whole week away from home and my mom, with the Chilton kids. They'll probably just leave me in the desert *

* Well at least it's a week away from home * mused Tristan. * Plus being alone in the desert with some girl, will take my mind of Rory *

"Alright, now that you've had enough time to digest this news, I'll tell you your partners and groups. Louise and Paul, Madeline and Prescott, Paris and Tim, Rory and Tristan, Lily and Chris, Rachel and Joey, Ruby and Damien and Dawn and Phillip."

Rory's face went pale. A whole week with Tristan, alone, in the middle of nowhere. 

Tristan sat shocked. A whole week alone with her – there was no way he could handle it.

"Louise, Paul, Madeline and Prescott – you will be group A. Paris, Tim, Rory and Tristan – you will be group B. Lily, Chris, Rachel and Joey – you will be group C. Finally, Ruby, Damien, Dawn and Phillip – you will be group D. There will be no switching of partners, or groups, unless any of you would like to receive a zero. Permission forms will be sent out, as well as booklets outlining the trip and…"

As Mr. Medina droned on, Rory sat and contemplated what she could do. It wasn't enough that he was in her group, he was her **partner!** Plus it seemed that he was angry at her so that could not make her experience pleasant…. Man, she needed coffee.

Tristan sat behind her, a conflict of emotions running through his head. Somewhere a small part of him still held hope that he could make Rory see that he was not a bad person – maybe they could even become friends. It would be hard for him to suppress his feelings but at least she would be talking to him. * Wow, she's so beautiful *

"I can't stress enough that partners have to take care of each other so try and get to know each other before we go on the trip, its difficult for people to trust others if they are strangers. And under no circumstances will I change my arrangement, there will be no switching etc. I have chosen these groups myself based on my views of you as a class."

At the end of class Rory decided that she would be the one to make the first move. She had to speak to Tristan sometime and the sooner the better right?

END of part 1

The song is Usher – U got it Bad (such a beautiful song) and will be used in future chapters

Ok feedback time. This is my first attempt at a fanfic writing and as I said before, I don't really even watch the show that much (I got a lot of my information from other fanfics) so please don't be too harsh if you feel I didn't capture the characters well. I have many plans for this story but I don't think I'll continue until I get at least a few encouraging/critiquing reviews…


	2. Confrontations

Note: Ok here's chapter 2, I decided to write it after all the encouraging emails I got…… I thank all of you who wrote to me!! Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to add anything else into this scene and I didn't have that much time to write it…. So please R/R, cause I really do appreciate it… it keeps me going… my lifeblood – coffee (of course – like any true GG fan), chocolate (M&Ms… mmmm) TV and FEEDBACK hehe also a good TRORY… ok you have heard enough of my babble… here's the chapter….

****

Chapter 2

Rory quickly gathered all her books and stood up. Knowing Tristan, he would bolt out of class as soon as he had the chance, but not before stopping to tease her a bit first. When she turned around she was surprised to see Tristan still slouched in his seat, making no apparent move to get up. Obviously something had changed for him over the summer. * Maybe he only had one date a day and he feels like he's slipping * Rory joked to herself. But her amusement slowly turned to concern as she watched him. 

He looked dead – really dead. Outside he was still the same handsome Tristan but there was something missing. The fire in his eyes was gone – and there was nothing left but cold. Tristan looked up. Startled, Rory's frown deepened when she realized that the cold was now directed to her, and it chilled her to her core. In all the time she had known him, he had never given her a look that expressionless, devoid of any emotion. Rory shook her head to clear her thoughts * Whatever! It's just Tristan, why should I care if he's having problems or just being an idiot? * 

"Is there something you want Rory?" Tristan asked sharply.

Rory hid her surprise when she heard her name from his mouth. "Um, yeah. I was just wondering if we could get together one day before the trip. You know to get to know each other better 'cause I figure we need to know a bit about each other before we go to god knows where with no one to help us. I mean imagine if you had some medication you had to take and I didn't know about it and ……" Rory trailed off as she realized that she was doing some serious babbling. 

"Yeah sure that's fine" Tristan replied shortly. He got up, grabbed his bag and brushed past her, heading toward the door.

"Wait!" Rory said quickly.

"What?" Tristan demanded annoyed. "I have to get to class."

"Uh," Rory started nervously. "I was just wondering what's wrong. 'Cause if there is anything you need to talk about I'm here."

Tristan froze. Even after the cold way he had treated her, she was still willing to be a friend and talk to him. He felt his shields slip. He couldn't do this. He couldn't get over her if she continued to be the sweet, caring, true person he had come to adore. Then he remembered her words that day and abruptly all the shields he used to protect his frail heart rose once more. 

Rory watched as emotions played across Tristan's face. Her worry lifted slightly as she saw his features soften and a tiny smile grazed his perfect face. Then suddenly the cold look returned.

"Forget it Rory, you could never understand." Tristan snapped and walked off.

Sad and confused, Rory sighed and continued on to her next class. This was going to be a long day.

END of part 2

Ok you know the drill…. R/R please and then I will continue ….. THANX…… 


	3. Announcements

Ah and finally comes part three….. I have been getting lots of "when the hell are you gonna write another chapter"s so here it is!!

****

Chapter 3

After a long, hard first day at Chilton, Tristan practically ran out of his last class to his car, not bothering to stop at his locker. He couldn't take the chance of seeing her, being in an environment where she could come up to him again and try to talk to him. He knew that the way he had talked to her just wasn't fair but just the sight of her resurfaced so many different emotions that he had worked so hard to push away. 

He had let that shield slip when she had first come to Chilton and all he had got in return was a broken heart. He couldn't handle the rejection and the pain again but if he stayed in the cold then the emotions couldn't penetrate or hurt him. The only problem was she unknowingly still seemed to have the power to warm him. So he had to stay away, avoid her as much as possible. * Which will be impossible in a few weeks – how can I avoid her if she's my partner for the field trip? * he thought, frustrated. * Well we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. *

Tristan climbed into his shiny silver BMW Z3 convertible, tossing his backpack onto the passenger seat. He turned the radio on, pumped up the volume and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a group of his admirers standing in puddles of drool.

~*~ ~*~

Bobbing his head slightly to the music, he drove aimlessly through almost empty streets. The song finished and the commercials began to blast through. Annoyed, Tristan flipped from station to station, trying to find any good music. He stopped on a slow song as he brought both hands up to the wheel to turn and was about to change the channel when he heard the lyrics and Usher's smooth voice filtering through the speakers.

__

When you feel it in your body 

You found somebody who 

Makes you change your ways

Like hanging with your crew

Said you act like you're ready 

But you don't really know 

And everything in your past - you wanna let it go 

I've been there, done it, bumped around 

After all that - this is what I found 

Nobody wants to be alone 

If you're touched by the words in this song

Then baby... 

U got, u got it bad 

Tristan listened, amazed at how well the song described his emotions and his feelings for Rory. There was no denying that his reputation at Chilton for being a player was well-earned – he had definitely had relations with many different girls but he had never really felt anything more than physical attraction for them, what he felt for Rory was so different. 

He wasn't just attracted to her body, although people would have to be blind not to see her beauty, he was also attracted to her mind, her sharp wit, her uniqueness, all the little things that made her Rory, made her special and different from all the other girls. It was true that she had started out as a challenge, but his infatuation ran much deeper than that now. She was like a breath of fresh air, a ray of sunshine in his otherwise dreary, cloudy life. 

* God , Tristan. You have to get a grip. Get over this girl and go back to being your old self – well at least play your old role. It damn well worked then, and nothing has changed. *

~*~ Back at the Gilmore House in Stars Hollow ~*~

"MOM!!!!!" Rory shouted as she entered her house. "Mom, where the heck are you?"

Lorelai emerged from behind the closed closet door. "What is so important that you have to scream my name so that the whole of Stars Hollow can hear?"

"Well that wouldn't take much." Rory shot her mother an exasperated look. "Ok, I won't even ask what you were doing in the closet with the door closed."

"Good girl!" Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"Well anyways, on to more pressing issues. Much more pressing issues. The kind of issues that could start wars, destroy countries…" Rory began dramatically. "I have to go on a field trip."

"Oh no the horrors! Not a _field trip_! How could they do such an awful, disgraceful thing to MY poor daughter? What an injustice! I will take this start to the state, no better yet, the Supreme Court – they'll do something about this."

"Alright mom, I get it. Overdramatic, me, very…"

Lorelai giggled, "You'd think that from all that money that you're grandma is putting into Chilton, they'd at least teach you proper English."

Rory just glared at her mom "Do you wanna hear this or not?"

"I wanna hear!!" exclaimed Lorelai, "I wanna know what's causing my normally literate and perfect daughter to go completely ballistic over a simple field trip."

"Ok, so I go to Mr. Medina's class today," Lorelai's face darkened slightly at the mention of his name. "And he starts talking about this mandatory week-long field trip to Death Valley. We have to work in teams to survive and get from one place to another using only the essentials which they're gonna give us. And if spending a week alone surrounded completely by Chiltonites is not enough, guess who my partner is?"

"Oooo the ever mean and evil Paris?"

"Nope, guess again!"

"Madeleine, Louise?"

"Nope, try again!"

"No… not the Evil One!"

"Ding ding! Pat – tell her what she's won! I have to spend a week alone, talking, working and living with Tristan, the Prince of Darkness himself."

"Awww hun, it's ok, it can't be that bad!"

"I tried to talk to him today, he seemed kinda upset so…. But he just blew up at me, out of nowhere."

"Well have patience kid! Everyone has the occasionally bad day, anything could have happened! Try to talk to him tomorrow and if that doesn't go well then we'll see."

"Yeah I guess you're right, thanks mom."

"No prob, Bob!" Lorelai grabs her jacket in one hand and Rory's arm in the other. "This call's for coffee!"

"And a little dose of Luke." Rory mumbled under her breath. It was funny how obvious her mother's love for Luke was, the whole town knew about it. Well except for Lorelai and Luke. 

END of part 3

Again, the song was U Got it Bad – Usher (it was also in chapter 1 and is the title of my fic!)

Well there was another chapter – for all of u who have been screamin at me to write more. There will be more trory action in the next one I promise! Well R&R PLEASE! 


	4. Revelations

A/N – if anyone has problems with the spelling of things, keep in mind that most of this is done in Canadian spelling (although not that much different) there are some words that might look weird to some of you… k on to the next part, which, due to request, is much longer than the previous ones.

****

Chapter 4

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Rory was lifted out of a peaceful sleep by a harsh ringing. She turned, hit the offending object then squinted her eyes to see the time. 

"Ahhhh!!" she screamed when she realised that it was already way past the time that she was supposed to wake up. She had tossed and turned for hours the last night, before finally falling asleep. She must have hit the snooze button on her alarm clock in her sleep one too many times. * Whoever thought of putting a snooze button on alarm clocks should be shot. * 

Rory ran to the bathroom, threw on her uniform and was ready in record time. "Late." was the first thing she said to her mother, who was casually sipping coffee at the breakfast table. Surprisingly, the older Gilmore was dressed and ready to go. 

"How come you're ready so early?" Rory questioned her mother.

"I think a better question missy, would be why aren't YOU ready?" Lorelai said with a smile.

Rory just glared and made her way over to the coffee brewer. "Ahhh marvellous coffee!" she sighed, as she inhaled the heavenly aroma. She gulped down the entire mug in an instant and was about to reach for another when she glanced at the pewter clock that hung above the stove. 

"Oh no! The bus is gone!" Rory exclaimed. "Now I'll be late and the teachers will kill me, not to mention Paris will have a field day."

"Relax sweetie. Take the jeep." Lorelai said calmly. 

"But how will you get to work?"

"Oh I can just get Sookie to drop by and pick me up, it's no problem hun. Now move that cute little butt or you'll be late for you're date with hell."

"Thanks mom." Rory gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek, stole a sip of her coffee then rushed to the front door.

"Nice way to pay me back for my generosity." Muttered Lorelai. "My own flesh and blood, taking my coffee, who would've thought." As she heard the front door swing open her eyes brightened. "Just don't get hit by any deer!"

As Rory's groan travelled to the kitchen, Lorelai grinned. 

~*~ At Chilton ~*~

Rory raced through the halls to her locker. There were just five minutes until class started and she wanted to be there early as always so she could get herself organized. She quickly twirled in her combination then pulled. And nothing happened. She pulled again, harder this time. Again, nothing. Frustrated she shook the locker door. "Why. Won't. You. Ever. Open?" Still nothing. "You'd think with all the money that we give this school, they would be able to afford lockers that actually work." Rory sighed. 

Suddenly a muscular arm shot out from above her right shoulder and banged the locker twice. It popped open easily. Knowing that only one person had that ability, Rory didn't even bother to turn around.

"No 'thank you', Mary?" Tristan asked.

Rory just remained silent and busied herself with gathering her books.

"C'mon, Mary. You know you want to say it." Tristan smirked. But yet again he was met by silence. Rory shut her locker and started to walk to class.

Puzzled, Tristan followed. "Rory, wait."

Rory stopped and slowly turned to face him. "Yes Tristan?"

"Ah, so the fair maiden can speak." Tristan said, the smirk back, full force. 

"Only when she's addressed by her real name." 

Tristan just smiled. "Rory, listen. I'm sorry about blowing up at you yesterday, I had a lot on my mind. I'd like it if we could just be civil – I mean we're gonna be spending a lot of time together during that trip and..."

Rory let a smile brighten her features and Tristan couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful it made her. "I'd like that."

Class went by quickly and it was soon time for lunch. As usual, Rory was sitting by herself in the cafeteria, headphones on, buried in a book and completely oblivious to her surroundings. So she was completely unaware when a certain blond admirer placed himself directly infront of her. Rory, still completely engrossed in her book, reached forward blindly to the vicinity of her lunch tray, searching for a cookie. When her hand encountered warm skin, her eyes flew up in surprise and her book was forgotten. 

"Tristan?!? What are you doing here?"

"Holding hands with you apparently." Tristan smirked, gazing down at Rory's small hand, which was still grasping his.

Rory pulled away quickly, cheeks aflame.

"Really Mary. I had no idea your feelings for me were so strong. You certainly hide it well." As he spoke the last sentence his voice became more serious and lost its amused edge. 

"Whatever, Tristan." Rory said, still embarrassed. "Like I would ever like you."

Tristan's face darkened. "Yea, you made that pretty clear the last day of school."

Rory paused for a moment, unsure of what he was taking about. "What?"

"You said you hate me." Tristan said hoarsely. The hurt and pain of that day was evident in his eyes. 

Then it came to her. "Oh you mean to Dean... I didn't mean it."

"Yea, sure..."

"No really. I just was so surprised to see Dean there. I said a lot of things that I didn't really mean that day." Rory confessed softly. 

"So you really don't hate me?" Tristan asked, choosing not to press into her last comment.

The relief and hope that she heard in his voice threw Rory. "Of course not."

Tristan grinned and the fire was back in those intense blue orbs. "I always knew you loved me, Mary."

Exasperated, Rory just rolled her eyes and picked up her book. Before she could finish reading a sentence, the book miraculously flew out of her hands and she was forced to look up again.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that its bad manners to read while you have a guest."

"An uninvited guest."

Tristan just shrugged. "Insignificant matters. The point is I am your guest at this table and it is your duty to entertain me."

Rory looked at him sceptically. "You're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Dead eh? That sounds really good! All I need is a good alibi..."

"Oh you wound me Mary" Tristan said clutching his heart.

The loud clanging of the bell that signalled the end of class interrupted their banter.

"See you next period ... Rory." Tristan threw over his shoulder as he sauntered away.

~*~ In Class ~*~

Rory entered the class and sat in her regular seat, determined to catch up on the reading time that she had lost at lunch, before class started. She barely noticed when Tristan entered the room and sat in the seat directly behind hers. She did, however, notice when he leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Reality can be nice too, you know."

Rory shivered as she felt his warm breath tickle the tiny hairs down the side of her neck. "Yea well with you in it, I doubt it."

Tristan was about to respond when Mr. Medina walked into class. Disappointed that he would not be able to spar with Rory for longer, Tristan slumped back into his seat. 

"Being the kind teacher that I am, I have decided to give you all this period to work with your partners and groups and plan for your trip. I will hand out sheets that outline your objectives and guidelines but the rest is up to you." 

As Mr. Medina began to hand out the sheets, Tristan placed himself in the seat beside Rory and pulled it as close to hers as possible. His knee brushed against her thigh and she froze. She turned in her seat to face him and was startled at how close he really was. His blond hair was expertly tousled as usual and his blue eyes were piecing. He had got a tan over the summer, making his perfect skin a smooth golden brown. She was surprised at how good he could make the Chilton uniform look. 

* Wait!! * She thought to herself, * Where are these thoughts coming from? Sure he's good-looking but he's also a huge jerk. Satan. The Evil One. Just get through this project and won't have to deal with him again. * While she argued with herself about her actions, she seemed to forget that the world did go on without her, and that she was still staring at Tristan. His amused voice broke her out of her reverie. 

"Hey Mary. If you're done staring we do have a trip to plan." On his face was the patented and characteristic Dugray smirk.

Disoriented and surprised, Rory couldn't think of a comeback and just blushed furiously for the second time in a day. * Why does he suddenly have that effect on me? *

She shook her head slightly, clearing her mind. "Ok, let's get started. We'll fill out these personal info sheets together first, then we can talk to Paris and Tim about our plan for the trip etc."

"Sounds good." Tristan said, still smirking slightly.

Time seemed to fly by as they worked together. They laughed and bantered for the entire period, unaware that they had been the loudest ones in the class and that most of their classmates had been listening to their conversation. They both were shocked when the bell rang. "We didn't get to plan with Paris and Tim." Rory said.

"Oh well, we can set up a meeting at someone's house and finish it all there."

They parted and Rory went to her last period lit class. Normally, this was her favourite class – none of her tormentors were in it – but today it felt boring. Something was missing. * I think I miss Tristan! * Life was getting weirder and weirder. 

~*~ After school ~*~

Rory rushed out of Chilton, as fast as her legs could carry her. She was determined to get out of Chilton as soon as possible to avoid an inevitable confrontation with Tristan. She needed time to sort out the odd and unusual feelings that she had begun to experience.

Meanwhile, inside the school, Tristan finally managed to shoo off his countless groupies and headed for Rory's locker. He had accidentally taken one of her books in Mr. Medina's class and he was sure that she would need it for tonight. He walked confidently down the hall, sure that Rory would take her time with her uncooperative locker. When he found that she wasn't there, he headed outside and saw a coffee-coloured head disappear into a parked Jeep then watched as said Jeep pealed out of the lot. * Oh well, now I'm just gonna have to take it to her house * Tristan grinned at the prospect of seeing Rory's home. 

~*~ At the Gilmore's house in Stars Hollow ~*~

Rory walked into her bedroom, threw her bag and the floor and quickly changed into her favourite pair of dark, low-rise jeans and a bright blue tank top. Feeling like she deserved a little relaxation after another long day at Chilton, she grabbed a book and a cup of coffee and curled up on the couch. Instantly she was pulled into the world of Middle-Earth and was following Frodo Baggins in his eventful journey. A sudden noise shattered the imaginary world and Rory looked around in surprise. She listened and heard the unfamiliar sound again. "It's the doorbell!" she concluded, jumping up from the couch. Then she froze. * Who would ring the doorbell? All of Stars Hollow just let themselves in, didn't bother with doors and they weren't expecting anybody…. *

While Rory contemplated 'the mystery of the doorbell ringer', Tristan stood outside, wondering what was taking Rory so long. He had driven around Stars Hollow for the better part of an hour, taking in the sights of this quirky little town that was nothing like Hartford and working up the nerve to go to Rory's house. Finally he had decided that he should take opportunities as they come. He walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Her house wasn't huge or extraordinarily beautiful, but it held a homely feel that his mansion would never have. Seeing that no one was coming to the door, he rang it again. 

Finally, Rory gave up on trying to figure out the mystery doorbell ringer was and flung open the door. She was stupefied when her eyes were met with a broad chest, covered in a Chilton uniform. Her eyes slowly travelled upward, past the collar of the shirt and a white puka-shell necklace against tan skin, up to a firm jaw, perfect lips and finally came to rest on a pair of startling blue eyes. 

"Tristan?!?" she exclaimed, disbelief resounding in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I... uh... you forgot your book and I came here to drop it off." He said flustered. It was amazing how beautiful she looked in something as simple as jeans and a tank. The blue brought out her eyes, making them sparkle with a light all their own. 

"You came all the way here to give me a book?"

Tristan shrugged. "Not like I had anything better to do, plus you would need it to study..."

"What? No conquests for tonight?"

He didn't let her see his hurt at that comment. "Only you."

"Well don't hold your breath."

"Actually I plan to breathe a lot, oxygen's needed for certain things to work you know." Tristan winked.

Instead of blushing like he expected, Rory responded, "Yea, like your brain. Which could use all the help it can get."

An awkward silence ensued.

"So..um.. you wanna come in and have some coffee?"

"Wow, Rory Gilmore is actually inviting me into her house willingly! Is hell freezing over?" 

"Well if you'd prefer, I could slam the door in your face." She said, tightening her grip on the doorknob.

"No! I'll behave." He grinned and brushed past her into her house. It held an eclectic mix of furniture, none of it matching, but it somehow came together perfectly. The house looked lived in, there were magazines covering every possible surface, an odd piece of clothing graced some of the furniture; everything was done for convenience rather than appearance. He walked over to the crazy monkey lamp that Lorelai had bought and eyed it curiously. "Wow Mary. This is interesting." 

"What?"

"Well I thought you were innocent, but then I see this lamp..."

"Ah I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the innocence is just a façade concealing the evil inside." She smiled.

"I should've known. So where's my coffee?"

Rory and Tristan walked casually into the kitchen and Rory poured them both some coffee. Again there was an awkward silence as the pair racked their brains for something to say. Luckily the front door flew open and in stormed Lorelai, a flurry of motion. "Coffee." She said, grabbed Rory's cup and drowned in before either Rory or Tristan could blink.

"Ahhh... I needed that. Sookie and Michel were too busy to come and pick me up in the morning so I had no ride and I was running around town like a crazy woman so finally Luke volunteered to take me. Then when we got there, the inn was so crazy busy! Sookie had a kitchen crisis, Michel wouldn't speak to yet another group of French men. And just now Luke completely refused to give me coffee! Can you believe the nerve of that man? Denying a Gilmore of coffee should be a sin – the eighth deadly sin. There are seven sins right? Why only seven? I mean I could think of a whole lot of other things that would be sins." Lorelai paused to breathe in the middle of her rant and saw that there was a strange boy in a Chilton uniform sitting in her kitchen. She eyed Rory questioningly. 

"Mom, this is Tristan. Tristan this crazy woman is my mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan said, amused.

"What did you just call me?"

"Um... Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Not if you want to die... or meet my mother, in which case it think dying would be a favourable alternative."

Tristan just sat, half confused, half scared.

"Call me Lorelai." She said kindly. "Wait a minute. You're Tristan?"

"Yes."

Lorelai turned to Rory. "What is the Evil One doing in our house?"

"He brought me a book that I forgot at school."

She then turned back to Tristan. "So you are trying to repent for your previous evil ways. You are now on the road to redemption. I bid you a good journey." She waltzed out of the house, probably on the way back to Luke's.

Tristan sat amazed. "So that's your mother."

"Yea."

"That was quite an experience."

"I know"

"I feel like I was just put through a blender."

"She has that initial effect on people. You tend to get used to it."

"So you have a nickname for me huh?" Tristan grinned. "Told your mom about me and everything, this relationship is moving pretty fast."

"There is no relationship to be moving."

"Don't fight it, you know you want me."

"Oh damn." Rory replied sarcastically. "How did you find out? I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Tristan, Tristan!"

God, he loved hearing her say his name. How it rolled off her tongue so effortlessly, like it was made for her to say. He smiled when he realised that those were the things that he had said to her at her birthday party. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"It's ok. As long as you stay on that road to redemption." Rory warned.

"You know I never did give you that birthday kiss." Tristan slowly stood from his stool and moved closer to her. Rory was frozen in place, unable to breathe. It was as if time had slowed down. He placed his mug down and put his hands on the counter behind her, effectively trapping her. She could now smell the cologne that he wore. It was masculine but not overpowering, perfectly Tristan. He leaned forward, tantalisingly slowly, then planed a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Before Rory could even register what happened, Tristan was back on the stool, sipping coffee. It took a few moments for Rory to pinpoint the feeling that was plaguing her – disappointment. * Why am I disappointed? This is Tristan. *

Meanwhile, Tristan mentally congratulated himself for that ingenious move. Maybe, he could confuse Rory as much as she did to him.

"Well I guess I should get going." Tristan said, finishing off his coffee. He started to walk to the front door.

"Tristan, wait!" Rory said, finding her voice. 

Tristan turned. "Yeah?"

"Well, since you came all this way, we might as well start with planning. I mean we didn't really get that much done in class so there is more we have to do together, sheets and stuff, before we can start with Paris and Tim and it would be a waste of time if all of us met and we had to finish our stuff first and they would just sit there twiddling their thumbs and you know how Paris hates wasting time so she would just get mad..."

"At least now I know where the babbling comes from. And I don't have anything to do so I'd love to stick around. Just let me grab some clothes from my car so I can change."

Tristan went out to his car and came back in with his backpack and a small duffel bag. 

"You can change in my room." Rory said, "It's down there to the left."

Tristan put down his bag and walked into her room. * I'm in Rory Gilmore's bedroom. Wow. * He shut the door behind him and looked around in wonder. The room was unique, uniquely Rory. It even smelled like her. He began to change quickly out of his Chilton uniform and was pulling on his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

Rory walked into the room and was met with the sight of Tristan pulling on a white t-shirt. As his perfectly defined chest and abs were covered with the tee she felt a flash of the now familiar disappointment. He pulled on a blue button up shirt over it and left it open, exposing the tee underneath. "Finally!" Rory said, a little too loudly. "You take more time than a girl to get ready." 

"Yeah, well I have to look perfect." Tristan grinned.

"Don't bother. It's never gonna happen."

They worked for two hours, exchanging the occasionally teasing comment. Seeing as how they had all but one class together, they had decided to study for their other classes together as well. As the third hour passed, Tristan got up and stretched. " Enough work." He announced.

"So what the mighty Tristan Dugray says goes?" 

"But of course!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "But we have some much more work to do!"

"Fine, we'll work some more." Tristan said nonchalantly. "And to think I was actually going to buy you some coffee fr--"

"Before Tristan could finish his sentence, Rory was on her feet. She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to the door. Tristan was so shocked by the feel of her soft hand holding his, he willingly followed. As soon as she released his hand to pull on her shoes, he regained his composure. "K, I'm ready" Proclaimed Rory, "Let's go!"

She rushed out the door, but halfway down the creaking poach steps she stopped, realizing that Tristan wasn't following but was resting casually against the doorframe. "Well aren't you coming?"

"I thought you wanted to work."

Impatient, Rory bounded back up the stairs, grasped his hands yet again and dragged him down the stairs after her. She was moving so fast that he barely had time to shut the door behind him. As they settled into a comfortable pace, Tristan noticed that Rory had not yet released his hand. "Well Mary, you'll take any excuse just to hold my hand."

However, Rory didn't let go. "Just making sure you don't run off."

"Scared of losing me?"

"Scared of losing my coffee purchaser."

"I should've known" Tristan replied with an impossibly large grin on his face.

END part 4

Well I could have continued that but I felt that it was getting too long … I feel like I haven't been getting enough reviews lately so please R&R and I'll know whether itz worth continuing…. 


End file.
